Ashura: Lost Hedgehog
by Zak TH
Summary: A long time ago, sonic released the green impostor known as ashura, now he want's to destroy the earth, but is he just an impostor, or more?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Sonic ran through the long landscape of the Green Hill Zone. "wait up sonic!" said a voice from behind him. He turned to see his little fox sidekick desperately trying to keep up by flying. Sonic didn't care at the moment though, he was in the zone, fast as he could go, no stops. He was too absorbed in his own speed he did not notice the cliff face he was about to hit. he turned back just to see the rock side approach. Luckily, he ran into a waterfall which seemed to come out of finally arrived, with sonic nowhere to be found. "Sonic? Sonic!" he called out.

"ugh my head." Sonic said, getting up. He was in a cave, somewhere deep underground it felt. Sonic didn't know how wrong he was. He didn't know that if he happened to dig trough the rock walls, he would fall into an endless void of multi-colored stars. "where am I?" he asked himself as he continued walking. A green orb with smaller ones orbiting it suddenly floated in front of the hedgehog. "what the...Whoa!" To sonic's surprise, the green entity shot out a wide sheet of light that moved up his body, as if scanning him. It then began to glow brightly, so bright, sonic had to look away. when he uncovered his eyes he was looking at a hedgehog shaped thing. It was black with green binary code moving down it's seemingly dens less body. The sheet of light appeared again, but from what seemed like nowhere, and this time it was at the thing's feet. It moved up, replacing the black and green structure with fur and skin of the same color. Soon sonic was looking at a green hedgehog with black stripes on it's quills. "who the heck are you?" sonic said in shock. The hedgehog only smirked. suddenly he grabbed sonic's neck in a flash. damn, he's fast. Sonic thought. The hedgehog kept gripping tighter and tighter. he smirked again and said

"My name is Ashura." then, just as Sonic was sure he was going to snap his neck, everything went white.

"sonic...sonic..." by this time, Tails was tired of calling and looking, he was sure sonic had left him behind. That jerk. It just didn't sound like something he would do. Then a flash appeared behind him and sonic stepped out of a waterfall. Had that been there before? Anyway, he took off, tails quickly took to the air and gave chase. wait. Something was wrong. Did sonic always have green fur and black stripes on this quills? Actually, His quills looked longer and bigger. Maybe it was just the heat of the day, he needed to get home.

After a while, They had reached the familiar sign with eggman's face on it. But sonic didn't spin it. "well?" said Tails. Sonic turned around.

"well what?" he said, just noticing the fox.

"spin it around! we've got to get moving! I can't hold onto this forever!" Tails said pulling out the green chaos emerald. Sonic looked at it, then Tails, then back to the rock. He suddenly pushed tails over, grabbed the emerald, and ran away laughing maniacally. "hey! You jerk!" yelled tails.

"hey tails!" said a voice from behind him. Tails turned to see Sonic, but he was blue again.

"Sonic? who'd you get there?" he said.

"get where? Said sonic.

"but you were just there!" tails said pointing toward the next zone, the green speck was still visible. Wait. If sonic was here, who had he been following? The two both stared in confusion as the green spot ran away, his evil laughter echoing through south island.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was years ago. So long ago that Sonic forgot all about Ashura. But unlike sonic, Tails didn't. He still had nightmares about the green hedgehog. Even though all he did was push him over, his laughter was still as evil and clear as the day he heard it. The young fox was older now, and just waved the dreams away, but tonight would be different.

Tails was asleep in his bed, sound asleep. If you had been watching him, you would've thought that he was dreaming sweetly about his many adventures with his hedgehog friend, and probably wouldn't predict what was about to happen."AHHHHHHH!" cried Tails, suddenly strait up in his bed. He soon calmed down. Another dream about that nightmarish hedgehog. But this one was so real, like it was actually happening. He was running with sonic. he was now old enough to follow by his side and not get left behind, yet somehow he was falling behind the hedgehog. Then, suddenly his fur turned green, the tips of his quills black. He turned to Tails with those evil red eyes and held up his hand, which was holding sonic's struggling neck.

"come on little fox, come save your friend." he said, his voice dripping with evil.

"Tails help me!" sonic cried out in pain. Tails ran, as fast as he could, but somehow he wasn't getting any closer. He tried flying. Apparently, the laws of physics finally decided to pay attention, because he couldn't spin his tails fast enough to get airborne. The evil hog smiled maniacally, death in his eyes.

"too late." he said happily as sonic let out a final cry of pain before dying a horrible death. Tails screamed, which woke him up.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." he kept repeating to himself. He calmed down quite a bit. After a quick glass of milk from his kitchen and a bit of lying awake, Tails was once again sound asleep. But that laugh of pure death still lingered deep in his consciousness.

That next morning, Tails was taking a walk in station square. "hey buddy!" a familiar voice said from behind him. Tails didn't have to turn around to know his supersonic best friend was speeding toward him.

"hey sonic." Tails said to the hedgehog. Sonic's face went from his usual confident smile, to a look of concern.

"hey, you don't look so good buddy, you ok?"He said.

"yeah, just had a bit of an episode last night." Tails responded.

"yeah I had a nightmare too." sonic said, "It was about-"

"SONIC!" As if she knew her name was about to be said, Amy Rose tackled sonic to the ground in a loving embrace. "I missed you!" she said happily.

"god Amy, I saw you yesterday, get of me." Sonic said, his annoyance clear in his voice. Tails let out a laugh at the familiar sight of Amy being the fan girl she was. He didn't know that his laughter was being met by a more evil and dark laugh coming from a green and black hedgehog on top of a building, observing the city of station square.

"such a nice place, It almost makes me not want to crush this whole place under my foot." said Ashura, resuming his dark laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three friends spent the rest of their day in station square, still unaware of Ashura. He was on top of the ACME company building that he had claimed as his own. Of course a few workers had to object. One of them opened the door to see Ashura resting with his head against one of the metal boxes.

"Hey, You can't be up here!" The worker said angrily. Without looking at him, ahsura lazily pointed at the man. "what the- AGGHHHH!" The man fell to the floor, blood flowing from his chest. Ashura never really understood his powers, there really wasn't a name for them, with simple hand gestures and a mental command, he could find flukes in the laws of physics, glitches if you will. Such as have someone spontaneously die. He really wished it didn't have to be blowing their chest open, that left such a mess. But It's not like it was any problem with his powers. He stood up and pointed a fist at the dead body and thick red liquid, and it disappeared. No flash, no swirl, no sound. Nothing. One second it was right in front of you, the next it just wasn't there.

"Stupid mortals. Why don't they just all go away?" Ashura said. Somewhere deep inside he had the power to do just that, but thank the gods he didn't have the energy. He gazed over the city in the way most evil villans would before they try to take it over. But Ashura was smiling not at would be his, but what he would soon destroy. He hated all of humanity, and mobianity too. He just hated them a bit less, seeing as his mortal form was a hedgehog, all thanks to that fateful meeting where that blue idiot set him free. He would soon destroy the next city, and the next, until he could achieve the ultimate goal: Destroy the planet earth. Where would he go afterward? Who knows, Ashura sure didn't. But It was worth the sacrifice of floating in space to finally get rid of this despicable thing. "hehehe, funny. I helped make this world, and now I'll be the one to destroy it." He snickered a bit more, but didn't break into one of those long evil crazy laughs, he didn't need or want the attention, because he didn't want the world to know, until it was far too late.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Knuckles stood there. watching the horizon of angel island. Same place he always was, in front of the master emerald, guarding it with his life. Never got bored, never got tired, never really moved from that spot. Of course, when he had to, like right now. knuckles looked down and sighed. "nature calls." He jumped off the altar and glided to the nearest bush.

Somewhere on the other side of the island. A flash of light appeared. "-Control!" Was the last part of what the white hedgehog said. Knuckles looked up, he could sense chaos energy expanding somewhere on the island, but that was normal, as chaos energy kept the island floating. It wasn't unusual for the energy to collect in one spot, then repel it self again. He returned to his "business". Where a second ago, there was just vegetation, now was standing two figures. A white hedgehog with quills that covered his forehead, and a purple cat with a jewel on her head.

"be careful, remember, if we touch anything, the future changes." Blaze said in a stern voice.

"*sigh* I know, I know, gosh." Silver replied. He was used to Blaze's attitude. The two ran toward the emerald altar.

By this time knuckles had sensed too much. He had all seven emeralds with him, but he could feel another one approaching. An eight emerald? Impossible. This was a trick, and he wasn't falling for it. (again.) Silver and Blaze burst through the vegetation, greeted by a tree heading strait for him. They both dodged to the side. Silver turned around to see knuckles landing in front of him. Silver's expression of battle quickly faded to one of calm.

"oh, it's just you knuckles, you remember me right?" his face changed again to one of shock as knuckles' fist came toward his face, only diverted by a kick from blaze.

"No! It's a trick! I won't fall for it!" knuckles yelled, getting up.

"knuckles It's me! Silver, remember? We stopped Eggman nega with sonic and shadow!" Knuckles didn't buy it.

"No! Your here to steal the emeralds! Now give me it back!" He said, indicating the emerald in silver's hand. Silver looked at it.

"No, wait, this is the future version! I used it to get here, look yours is right..." Silver's expression changed yet again to, for lack of a better word, stupified. He looked over to the emeralds, red, yellow, blue, cyan, silver, purple, and... nothing. The green one was missing. What a coincidence that the emerald silver was holding was green. "uh..okay, this looks bad but, trust me I-" He was cut of when the red echidna crashed into him, to be thrown back yet again by blaze

"get it through your thick skull echidna! We didn't steal it!" Blaze yelled at knuckles. But he was still clouded by rage, he ran at the two, this time going for blaze. he made a punch fro her, which she easily blocked, he threw another, which was also blocked, but blaze was having trouble with it, sooner or latter, she'd miss, which turned out to be sooner. Right before knuckles fist impacted her stomach, it was bathed in a teal light and twisted against it's owner. The some what childish and comical maneuver only lacked a smile on silver's face, and him asking why knuckles was hitting himself. eventually silver lost his grip on the echidnas fist, and knuckles could fight again.

"I can't take on both..." he said. He had to think of something. But before he could he had to deal with the flaming tornado that was blaze heading toward him. He jumped upward over the attack and turned to grab the surprised blaze. She quickly kicked him...where he shouldn't have been kicked...Knuckles fell to the ground, grabbing his privates in pain. Blaze took advantage of the situation and went in for another attack. But knuckles countered with an upward punch. he landed a bit away. The two ran toward each other at blazing speed. (for one, literally). Right before the both contacted a punch, they suddenly stopped in mid-air.

"will you both CUT IT OUT!" Silver said, struggling to keep the two immobile. "Now lets stop for a second and explain why we're here....".

Ashura watched the whole scene from a tree. "how funny, they all just charge into fighting, fists flying." had they stopped for a second, they might have noticed the green hedgehog stealing the green chaos emerald. He knew the guardian would confuse the time travelers' one for his. it seemed that despite his efforts, knuckles had fallen for the trick. again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

the three figures; two hedgehogs and a fox, continued walking through station square, having fun. unaware that on the other side of the city, three more figures approached; a hedgehog, a cat, and an echidna. about an hour ago, sliver and blaze explained to knuckles why they were here, and how the emerald they were holding was not the one that was stolen. Now they were running to find sonic and tails, they would be crucial to the operation if their future was to be saved from the horror it is now. The problem was that knuckles and blaze had to wait up for silver, as he was very tired. Chaos controlling back in time, AND halfway across the world took a lot out of a person. and silver was really an expert on using chaos energy. but eventually, they did spot the three.

they were at a restaurant, having lunch outside. Sonic looked up from his chili dog to see his friend. 'hey, if it isn't knuckles! how ya..." he stopped at the sight of the other two. "...silver? Blaze? what are you doing here?" Sonic had meet both of them on separate occasions. he actually had met them both together once, but nobody remembered the event, since technically it never happened.

"we need your help Sonic." Blaze said with a stern look. "we don't have time to explain, but we have to hur-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a woman screamed from behind them, and fire trucks went down the street.

"Come on!" Sonic yelled as he ran after the yell, the rest following him. Eventually they came to the ACME company building, one of the tallest in station square. fire men were struggling to get a large trampoline-like sheet out of their truck, while a hedgehog stood precariously close to the edge. Once everyone looked strait at him, Sliver, Blaze, and Tails all widened in fear. Atop the building was Ashura, smirking evilly. Tails tried to run away, but sonic caught his arm. "tails, where are you going?" He asked.

"No! Run away! He'll kill you!" Tails yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"no buddy, you don't understand, if we don't help, he's the one who will die."

"NO! NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" Tails said, almost begging now.

"he's gonna jump! Someone needs to talk him out of it!" some one yelled. Sonic, being the hero he is, was ready to oblige.

"look, this will only take a second." Sonic said, turning and running up the building at sonic speed.

"NOOOO!" Tails turned and ran after sonic, but a concerned amy held him back.

Sonic was up almost instantly. he looked at the hedgehog with a look of concern. "Hey, look. I don't know what your going through, but you can't just give up, you can get he-gah!" Sonic's "help" wasn't appreciated by ashura, who grabbed him by the neck and held him up. "what the heck! I'm only trying to...help..." sonic suddenly remembered the hedgehog. " hey, your..."

"what, don't remember me sonic? I almost killed you remember?" A look of murder hung in his red eyes. Ashura turned and held sonic over the edge. "...time to finish what I started. any last words sonic the hedgehog?" Ashura said. Sonic opened his mouth to speak. "oh, wait, I don't care." Ashura said with a smile and dropped sonic over the edge.

"SONIC!" Amy and Tails yelled in unison, one crying more than the other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was all sonic could yell as he fell. unfortunately, the fire department still hadn't taken out the sheet to give sonic a safe landing.

just before he hit the ground, a purple blur jumped out and grabbed the hero out of thin air. Sonic opened his eyes to find he was still alive. "what the...shadow?" he said looking at his rescuer. but no, this wasn't shadow. He had purple were shadow had red, and a large purple spot on his head, all his chest hair purple too. the doppelganger ignored sonic and ran up the building to meet ashura. the green hedgehog ran down the side with the same speed as sonic's, and the two clashed at a 90 degree angle on the side of the building.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"whoa! He's fast!" said sonic, as it seemed the two hedgehogs were going so fast that they were fighting on the side of the building.

"wait, they're not going fast, they're just sticking to the side!" knuckles added. It was true, as the hedgehogs weren't really falling, it was almost like they had switched their gravity sideways. Up on the side, the shadow-look-alike and ashura were fighting harshly.

"heh, your not so bad, for old timer." ashura taunted as he dodged a well aimed kick. the other hedgehog was not so amused.

"you shouldn't be doing this, we trusted you with these powers and this is how you repay us?" He said moving away from ashura's fist as it came toward him.

"repay you? I help you guys create a whole planet and how did you repay me? you locked me in a stupid rock!" He said throwing an upped cut which impacted the other hedgehogs chin.

"we were all imprisoned, and you still had all your powers." the hedgehog said getting up and wiping a golden substance from his mouth. only to be thrown back again by another punch.

"yeah, but I didn't get to choose how to use them!"ashura said, the playfulness in his voice gone, replaced with one of hate.

"rightly so too! if you had been in control, you wouldn't have let that boy achieve his god form!" He said pointing at sonic. "and then who knows what the world would look like now?" Ashura let out a cry of rage and charged at the hedgehog, pummeling him with a wave of punches and kicks, powered by the rage inside him. Just as he was about finish the old hedgehog, a white fist struck his face, pushing him back. The attacker was none other than sonic the hedgehog, now running in circles to keep his hold on the building. but he wasn't going fast enough and was slipping down the side. the purple hedgeog got up weakly and snapped. Suddenly, Sonic didn't have to run any more, his gravity had shifted to face the building.

"whoa!" said sonic at the sudden change. "uh, thanks, mister..." Sonic said to the hedgehog. He just got up and glanced to sonic.

"call me zutame." he said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This would've been a fight for the ages. Sonic the hedgehog, world famous hero, against Ashura, Unknown menace. The problem was ashura was smart, and he knew when to retreat. And when silver, blaze, tails, and knuckles all came to help sonic. Ashura knew when to run. He turned and jumped of the top of the building, falling away from them, then returning to his normal gravity to hop away, roof top to roof top. When everybody had settled, everybody was flooding the purple hedgehog called zutame with questions.

"guys, guys! Calm down!" Sonic said, finally breaking up the group.

"okay, First off, I got a few questions" An unknown voice came from the shadows behind them. The whole party turned to see Shadow the hedgehog, calmly walk in as if nothing was wrong. "who are you and why do you look so much like me?" Zutame didn't seemed threatened by the newcomer, who was obviously very powerful.

"I am what is known as a Glitchian, a god like race that needs to adopt the form of another before they can use their powers, you saw the one who stole sonic's shape." Zutame said, mentioning Ashura.

"What do you mean god like?" Tails asked closed his eyes like he was remembering something.

"In the beginning there were many of us, but so much power drove us hungry for more. eventually we were all against each other, and only seven survived. I am one of them." He said. A shock went through him as he remembered the war. He continued."We lefty that planet, and found a place were nothing we could find could harm it. So that's where we created it." he paused and looked at the ground. "this is where we created this."

"wait, are you saying you made earth?" Knuckles asked with some speculation.

"no, there were seven of us, and it took all our power. all of it. which is why we were then compressed into seven crystals like stones you all call the 'Chaos emeralds'..." Zutame looked over to Sonic. "The reason you have saved the world so many times, is because we let you. We have lent you our power to transform you into what you call 'a super form'. We like you sonic, that's why we trusted you. Ashura used to like you too, he used to like all of you, but he's changed, become impatient, and decided he hates you now, as he hates the rest of this world. It isn't the first time one of us has grown evil, the last time the one of us called Atura Got angry, it created the being you know as 'Chaos'." Sonic shock to remember the blue watery monster.

"well we'll beat him! We always do!" Sonic said with confidence.

"actually, no you won't."Blaze said with deathly 's face turned sad.

"In the future we come from, Ashura kills you and tails in battle." Tails was petrified that his nightmare would come true he stood there, mute. Not moving one muscle. "We don't even live on earth any more, we all live on the moon. The earth...he...he..." Silver couldn't continue, so Blaze took his spot. "...He destroyed the earth." No one else could speak.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nobody really knew what to say next, except Shadow. "Sonic dies huh? I knew one day he'd meet his match."

"hey, I'm standing right here faker!" Sonic angrily said to the black hedgehog. Shadow Payed him no mind.

"then I think we need help." Shadow said calmly. "you said there were seven of you right? One for each emerald right? So we just have to find your friends and team them up. No matter how powerful this 'Ashura' is, he can't go up against six of you." Zutame swung his head from side to side.

"no, Like i said, this has happened before, some of us have grown impatient. Not all us us will be so eager to join our cause." But Shadow didn't buy it.

"Shut up! If what you say is true then they will! Or did you just lie? How do we know you're not against us like him?" Shadow interrogated.

"Even if I was, there is nothing you can do about it." He said cooly. Shadow was really mad now.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow said letting lose a blast of energy toward the impostor. But right before the spear impacted, it stopped, floating in front of Zutame.

"You forget mortal, the very power that created you..." the chaos spear formed into an orb. "...is MINE!" Suddenly the orb exploded into a chaos blast. Sonic, Tails, and the others all lifted their arms in a futile attempt to stop the explosion, but some how, the fiery blast moved around them, not harming them at all. Well, everyone except Shadow, who was thrown back against a wall like a doll. he hit the wall hard, and slunked down, very weak. Zutame walked toward the hedgehog."Watch your language boy. I created your race, and I can destroy you just as easily." Shadow got up weakly and gave him a nasty look, but did nothing. "good hedgehog..." Zutame said, smirking. He turned to a now very shocked Sonic.

"so what do we do then? How do we stop him?" Tails asked innocently.

"Well..." Zutame said, turning to look at shadow. "as foolish as he is..." he turned back to the group. "...he did have a decent plan, although it isn't sure to work, allying ourselves with my comrades could possibly help defeat Ashura. As long as we do it quickly, no doubt Ashura has thought of the same plan is is looking to persuade them to join him."

"no problem!" Sonic confidently said. ll we need is for Shadow to chaos control us to..." The dark hedgehog shot sonic a deadly look. "uh...I mean, Silver to-"

"oh, please don't make me do it again!" Silver said, remembering the weakness he'd just experienced.

"...ugh..." Sonic said stupidly. "...I guess were walking then?"


End file.
